


i wanna know you better

by hellasmuses



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), DC Comics References, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, Mera - Freeform, Wondermera, alternate universe but depends, bisexuals being bisexuals, donna and cassie are teenagers, just give me a chance ok?, they all live in themyscira together for now, they are getting to know eachother, wonder woman - Freeform, yes i have changed the canon for somethings to work don't blame me ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellasmuses/pseuds/hellasmuses
Summary: Mera ends up crashing in Themyscira where Diana saves her and takes her inside. Now it's up to Queen Hippolyta if she can stay there until it's safe for her to come back to Atlantis or if the Queen will send her away. One thing is for sure: Diana will do anything to keep her near and safe.





	i wanna know you better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! It's my first time writing some wondermera and first I wanna let you know that english is not my first language and you guys can correct me if I make any grammar mistakes, ok? I wanna get better at writing and nothing better than fanfiction, right? So please, be nice to me while correcting and giving your opinion.  
> This fic runs away from some parts of the canon universe, so don't worry, I didn't categorized as an AU because technically it's not, I just mixed it up and oops, there it is. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

The sea was very calm that day, so calm that Diana was really expecting a thunderstorm or something like that to come these days, but today… You could only hear the birds singing and the waves crashing on the sand, so poetic. The princess climbed a huge rock and sat right there at the top while admiring the nature and everything that it could give to her. The breeze was making a mess of her hair so she decided to let go of the braids and let the wind take her dark waves behind, again, very poetic, but it was life in Themyscira.

A loud crash was heard and Diana soon enough looked ahead to see what seemed like a small boat and a red haired woman lying down in a piece of wood from that boat that just crashed into pieces. Swimming back to land with the lady in her arms, Diana made a pillow with sand so she could lay heads up and put her besides, helping her get the water out.

“You didn’t… I could get the water out by myself.”

“Not if you died, miss.”

“You can call me Mera” The red head looked directly into the other woman’s eyes.

“Diana. And you crashed on Themyscira. Lucky for you, we are a land of women and only women. We can help you.” She extended her hand and Mera took it without hesitating.

“Could you show me around? I really don’t want to stay here or they can find me.”

“Who? What happened?”

“I will tell you once we get out of here, please.”

After being presented to the Queen and welcomed to the island, Mera was sent to her own room, it was not luxurious like she was used to, but it was nice and comfortable with everything she needed.

“Feeling okay now, princess?” Diana stepped into the room with two knocks before entering. “Didn’t know you were a princess… A sea princess.”

“Yes, and as you all know by now, I’m running away from an unwanted marriage.” Mera gave her a sad smile, turning away to face the mirror and continue to brush her long, wavy hair.

“Want to get out of this room and get some fresh air? I know a place… It could help you.”

Diana then opened the huge windows of the room and just jumped, using the trees around to land safely. Mera wasn’t so sure she could make it so she just kept staring at the woman right there on the floor.

“Come on, just climb then get down using the tree… Like that, yes!” The princess just had to close her mouth using her hands so nobody could her them so late at night. Mera was alright, a few scratches from the trees, but nothing serious. They walked for a few minutes, slowly so that her steps could be as soft as a cat’s.

It was a lagoon inside a huge cave. The island was really enormous, much more than Mera had ever imagined every time she ended up watching the island from far away on the sea.

“It’s really beautiful, Diana.” The red head was enchanted by the beauty of it, it was dark, but the moonlight was enough for her to see the crystal clear water and the little flowers around it.

“I’m glad you liked it. I can see you’re at peace now, at least in this moment. Want to talk about it?”

Diana was braiding Mera’s hair while she talked about her forced marriage with a lunatic that wants to kill all humans because of the pollution. The older woman shook her head.

“Men… Always thinking that the only way to solve a problem is to kill everyone. Woman, children, babies… They don’t care about them. Just… Their thirst for blood is unacceptable.”

Mera didn’t notice, but she was smiling. They share the same thought and yet they lived so far away from each other. Sure, she could swim and meet the lady on the beach, but she wanted more. She wanted this life, being in an island, surrounded by water, and she could marry whoever she wanted to. It’s a dream, for sure.

“You have to be born here to live here?” The question popped up without her even noticing.

“What?” The princess was confused by the sudden question.

“The island. Themyscira. Would they accept me here?”

Diana paused the movements on her hair for a moment to think about it. Mera wouldn’t be the first one. But maybe if she talked with her mother… Queen Hippolyta wouldn’t let her leave and be forced to marry a crazy man. Diana believed in her mother and that she would do the right thing.

“I will talk to her first thing in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you all think of the first chapter? This is gonna be a short fic, very short, just an idea that I had to put here so I wouldn't forget it. Remember, please be nice at the comments, if you prefer, you can send me a message, I won't mind, for real <3 LEAVE KUDOS AS WELL, PLEASE! Your kudos and comments means the world to me <3


End file.
